A Tale Of Rememberance: Love Restrained
by Natarii.And.Rat-Chan
Summary: Yuuki, a human girl with no past is engaged to the Pureblood Kaname Kuran in an effort to end the vampire/human feud. But when she falls for Zero, a hunter and an exhuman vampire, things get complicated. But they'll do anything to be together...
1. Prolouge: Story Time

_**Natarii:Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!  
Rat-Chan: calm down...  
Natarii: how can you say that rattie? This is our first chapter  
Rat-Chan: yeah but its only the prologue, not the main story  
Natarii: goes into corner of gloom and opens a mushroom shop  
Rat-Chan: stop opening that mushroom shop, we can't write about Zero if you don't.  
Natarii: KYAA!! ZERO!!  
Rat-Chan: WHERE!?  
Zero: these obsessives don't own vampire knight, or anything relating to romeo & juliet. They belong to hino matsuri and william shakespeare.  
Both: KYYYYAAAAAAA!! ZERO!!  
Zero: shit! Help!!**_

Prologue

_Love.  
There can be no greater power in this world.  
Love holds the key to life and death, creation and destruction.  
War.  
A force of destruction, death, pain, and suffering.  
It contrasts to the characteristics of love in the most drastic of ways._

--MANY YEARS IN THE FUTURE--

The young male vampire tapped his fingers restlessly against the side of the armchair, his bored eyes moved from the glowing fire to the elder vampire. His father sat opposite him in another armchair, sipping a blood-red wine.

Zero gave a howl of frustration.

"Dad! Its bad enough that you insist me and Yuuki come back here every year for the winter holidays; but can't we do _something _other than just sit here?!"  
"Yuuki and I," was the only response he received from the stoic vampire. Nonplussed, he turned to his twin sister.

"Your sentence structure was wrong," Yuuki explained; refusing to tear her eyes away from the Charlotte Bronte novel she was engrossed in. Her younger bother turned his head at an odd angle to read the title and grimaced:Jane Eyre. He gave another howl of frustration and slumped back into his chair.

As silence invaded the room the sound of swirling snowflakes and the howl of the wind that battered the windows could be heard.  
A soft clink caught Zero's attention.

* * *

He jerked his head up to see his father's wine glass, still nearly full, sitting on the coffee table. A glance at his father found him sitting pensively, his fingers held in front of his chest, tips pressed together and a frown on his face. Their father's unorthodox and uncharacteristic actions even managed to pry Yuuki away from her novel.

Their father gave a wry smile, "I've never told you the story of Yuuki and Zero, have I?"

His children looked alarmed. Either their father was loosing his marbles (unlikely, but still possible). Or he was going to give them THAT talk. They exchanged a small telepathic conversation-it was one of their abilities, to communicate with each other. They were twins. And they often used the ability for situations like this.

"_**Yuuki, we have to stop this conversation now!"  
"Agreed. This cannot continue. I will die of embarrassment if this goes any further."**_

Their inner conversation ended and they turned back to their father.

"Er... Dad? I don't think you've noticed but we _are_ Yuuki and Zero," the younger twin told him pointedly, "We know how we got here. Uncle Shiki told us..."

That had been one of the most embarrassing things she had had to put up with. Zero hadn't fared any better. Her periods had started and since both their parents had been away UncleShiki, who had been babysitting, had had to explain the facts of life. Worse, he had decided Zero should know as well. And Uncle Shiki hadn't exactly been the best man for the job. He kept getting bored (they had to force themselves to bring him back to the subject - despite the excruciating embarrassment) and discussing his married life with Rima... they had been scarred for the rest of their vampire lives. Yuuki was like her father, and hardly ever showed any emotion unless she wanted to, but that time she had been redder than tomato mixed with beetroot.

"Yeah! We know that stuff! It was bad enough with Uncle Shiki, I don't want you to tell us it all over again!" exclaimed Zero.

He stared at his children for a moment before chuckling at their expressions. Zero was even more flustered than usual, and his stone cold daughter's face was tainted with a not-so-light-blush.

"Ah, no. I meant the story of Yuuki Cross, the pureblood princess and Zero Kiryuu the ex-human hunter."

* * *

Again he chuckled as they regained their composure. They had such a tendency to misinterpret things.

"How can we not? They are the most famous people in vampire and human history, they ended the war. Plus you named us after them," Yuuki replied, her voice back in its usual monotone.

Zero nodded in agreement with his sister though he couldn't actually remember anything about the war, but he at least knew that much.  
The frown reappeared on their fathers face, he wasn't angry- he just seemed dissatisfied with the reply.

"No. Not the story that was shown to the public. I meant the _real_ story behind Yuuki and Zero."

This time they were both nonplussed. Yuuki gave a resigned sigh, "Fine Father. Why don't you tell us the _real _story behind Zero and Yuuki. Because of _course_ you're the _only_ one who could _possibly_know the secret story behind Yuuki and Zero that no-one else knows."

Zero was about to ask his sister if she was crazy; but for once he agreed with her sentiments. Every Christmas that he could remember he and his elder sister (He hated that. She was only five minutes older- but he had to refer to her as Onee-Sama in public) had been forced to return to their family home to spend the festive season with their father. They didn't often see their mother since she was always away on business trips. Unfortunately this left them with their father. Their father who was very fond of sitting them down and sharing painfully boring stories about his past thousand years or so. There was no escape other than to listen, or at least pretend to.

However Yuuki's scornful sarcasm fell on deaf ears, and he only gave a slight smile of amusement and lowered his hands to his lap.

"Do you believe in true love?" he asked.

The twins snorted with laughter.

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous father" Yuuki said. She glanced towards the fat tome she had been reading-now lying on the coffee table. Would she be scolded if she picked it up again? It was much more interesting than her father's ramblings...

"We're not little kids dad. We hardly believe in fairy talk and that 'true love' nonsense any more," Zero scoffed.

"Hmm," their father's smile turned slightly mocking, "So neither of you believe that one day you will meet someone, fall in love, and want to spend the rest of eternity with them?"

"_**Yuuki, I think he's lost his marbles. For real this time, since when did he buy into that true love gabble?"  
"**_**H**_**e lost them some time ago Zero, the condition just got worse, although though he doesn't show it"**_

"Father, we are purebloods. It is our duty to marry another pureblood and produce heirs so as to ensure the continuing existence of our precious blood." stated Yuuki.  
"Exactly. Though if the other purebloods don't get their acts together it'll be Ojii-Sama and Oba-Sama again."  
"You didn't have to bring that up Zero; the thought of possibly marrying my twin disgusts me."  
"Right back at cha. Thats why the others had better hurry up and get their act together."  
"Ah, I see. You actually thought something intelligent... astonishing."  
"Shut up! Just because you're the top of the class!"  
"Its not my fault Ichijou influenced you with manga and you're mental abilities are sub-standard."  
"Shut up!!"

Their father was definitely looking displeased now, and not only from their arguing, "So even if you fell in love you would continue your duty? You would ignore your feelings for the sake of others? You don't believe that you would ever marry someone other than a pureblood?"

"Don't be ridiculous dad! We won't ignore our duty to the vampiric community, is this some kind of test? _You_ did your duty and _we_ shall do ours!" Zero blurted out a bit hotheadedly.  
"Zero sit down!" their father commanded sharply, "This isn't a test." He stopped to give a deep sigh,

"I hate to think that either you or your sister will be forced into a marriage without love."  
"Father," Yuuki said softly, "You and mother don't love each other. Zero and I aren't cowards. We won't run from our duty."

"It takes more courage to hold onto your true love despite what the world thinks!" the elder vampire retorted sharply.  
Both Zero and Yuuki jerked back slightly at the venom in his voice.

"Ah, forgive me, I did not mean to raise my voice. Now I shall tell you the true story of Yuuki and Zero, whether you believe it or not."

They looked at him questioningly. He was being so serious. Well, he always was, but more so than normal. Yuuki and Zero exchanged glances. They didn't need to use their telepathy to know what the other was suggesting 'I think we'd better listen for once'

"I guess the best way to start would be to tell you Yuuki was actually your Aunt. And for most of her life, a human." Kaname told his children.

"...What?"  
"NANI?!"

* * *

_There can be no greater power in this world than love. Love holds the key to life and death, creation and destruction.  
War. A force of destruction, death, pain, and suffering. It contrasts to the characteristics of love in the most drastic of ways.  
Sometimes the two coincide. In this story, they are the driving forces._

_War is something almost unavoidable. It is everywhere. While most people don't actually take part in the fighting, they are affected non the less. Millions grieve for the loss of their loved ones. Gangs and tribes spring up- all supporting different sides of the main fighting – and create mini battlefields in our towns and cities. There's probably an unwritten rule about it somewhere._

_If this level of destruction occurs between countries is it really all that surprising wars occurs between species? And no, not the fights taking place in the animal kingdom as we speak._

_Inter-species wars which will result in huge numbers of dead and wounded. Would you be surprised if such a war had existed for centuries? Probably. This specific war has been hidden from the public. On a world-wide scale. Many people will have heard of the battles in which Napoleon fought, or the bombing of Hiroshima, or the religious sacrifices of the Aztecs. Lies. Cover-up. Façade. Mask. Pick whichever suits your tongue the best. It all means the same._

_The well known stories of these incidents are only in existence to hide the real war form the public. And they did a pretty good job. After all, billions have failed to realize the existence of a cross-species war that has existed for centuries between humans and vampires.  
Yes, Vampires. The living Dead. Nosferatu. Lamia. Sanguino. All mean the same thing; blood sucking monsters._

_In recent years the death toll had surmounted to incredible numbers on both sides of the street. Many now hope for peace, though it won't come without some effort from both parties._

* * *

--PRESENT DAY-CROSS ACADEMY--

"This is insane Cross! I can't accept these terms. How are we supposed to agree to this? Those bloody monsters aren't leaving any room for negotiation with these terms," the elderly man yelled as he thumped his fist on Chairman Cross' desk. Cross gave a restrained sigh as he tried to keep his voice level, though the effect was somewhat ruined as he was clutching his head in despair.

"Perhaps if you just discussed the matter the Council might be willing to make some amendmen-" Cross was cut off short as the pale man seated on the opposite side of the desk spoke up, "It may be possible. The terms this incompetent has presented are completely unacceptable." Though pale, the man's beauty was undeniable and his aura of arrogance showed that he knew this fact well.

The elderly hunter spluttered in suppressed rage, "Excuse me!? _Our_ terms unacceptable? Its the vampires that are unwilling to co-exist! The increasing number of ex-humans proves that! And also the recent attack on the Kiryuus, one of the most prominent Hunter families!"

"You have no right to make judgements on vampires when you hunters have your hands stained with the blood of countless pureblood vampires," the pale vampire's eyes flashed briefly red, showing his untold distress at the loss of the precious purebloods.

Both hunter and vampire were now glaring at each other and breathing heavily, their nails digging into the wood of the desk in an effort to restrain themselves from throwing themselves at their enemy.

"Now now! Please! This is supposed to be a peace talk discussing agreable terms! We can't-"

Cross was once again cut off as both vampire and hunter rose simultaneously and transferred their glares to him.

"This peace treaty isn't worth signing." The hunter stated heavily.

"I concur" responded the vampire, "It is impossible for vampires and humans to live co-existantly."

Both parties then turned and left by doors at opposite ends of the study, readying themselves to report the utter collapse of all negotiations to their organisations. When both vampire and hunter had exited the study Cross let out a tortured groan and buried his face deeper into his hands.

"It _is_ possible for vampires and humans to live together; the evidence is all here at Cross Academy. Why won't you see it?" he thought bleakly as the realisation that years of hard work encouraging negotiations had failed all in this one night. A knock at the door brought him out of his musings and he raised his head as he called the person to enter.

* * *

A girl of about 16 with short brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes peered slowly round the door and scanned the room. Upon seeing that no one else was there apart from the Chairman she entered.

"Ah, Yuuki, what is it?" the Chairman asked his adoptive daughter with a strained smile.

She gave a timid smile in reply, "Um, I heard a lot of shouting so I came to see how it went, but I think I already know..." She scanned the room again and her eyes fell on the unsigned peace treaty on the Chairman's desk.

He gave a sigh, "Well it wasn't exactly a success. Neither side wishes to cooperate with each other and neither believes that they can live in harmony!" The Chairman finished his statement by ripping the now useless treaty in two, "I'm going to have to start all over again!"

Yuuki gave a sympathetic wince, "Of course we can live in harmony, its only a matter of time before they realise it! Wait.. what was it I came here for...?" she raised a finger to her mouth and adopted a thoughtful postion, "Ah! Remember now! Kaname-sama said he wanted to speak to you after the negotiations were over... he must have known they wouldn't agree, so he said he had another idea." Yuuki looked happy at remembering and the Chairman couldn't help but feel a little of the stress fall from his shoulders. His daughter was so innocent and hopeful, it was really only because of her that he hadn't given up.

"Now that the negotiations are over he must be on his way," the Chairman's demeanour suddenly did a turnaround, "Yuuki! Its late! You should be in bed getting your beauty sleep! My poor daughter!"

Yuuki scowled as the Chairman continued in this manner and made a quick exit from his study.

* * *

A few moments after Yuuki had left the room the Pureblood entered. The Chairman gave a weak smile and offered him a seat, "It's good to see you Kaname. I trust you've heard about the peace failure?"

Kaname gave a nod, his expressionless face betraying none of his thoughts or emotions at the result, "Yes Chairman, I have heard," he paused for a second and the Chairman leaned forward in expectation, "It was unfortunate."

Cross sank back into his chair in exasperation, the Pureblood wanted him to work for the information tonight but he'd had a stressful day and had no intention of playing the Pureblood's games, "Yuuki tells me that you may have another idea for peace?"

Kaname gave a slight smile at the mention of Yuuki, "Did she now?" he mused aloud. The Chairman started tapping his finger against his chin, as sure sign that he was impatient to hear what the Pureblood had to say on the matter.

"I have a, possible, solution," Kaname started slowly, "I'm not one hundred percent sure that it will be a success however."

The Chairman's face, which had light up at the start of the sentence, fell at the ending, "Not, one hundred, percent sure?" he questioned uncertainly.

"Ah," Kaname agreed.

Cross was sure that he was going to die of lung failure as he heaved another sigh, "And this idea is?"

Kaname looked directly into the Chairman's eyes and Cross knew that what Kaname was about to say was deadly serious.

"I am the Kuran family's ancestor, or at least the soul. My blood is very valuable to the council. If I were to marry a human, then the two worlds would be joined."

Cross felt his mind jolt at the Pureblood's words. It was true. If the greatest pureblood was to marry a human... but all too soon his mind kicked back into reality as the real reason behind the Pureblood's words became clear and Kaname's next sentence confirmed his suspicions.

"I came to ask your permission to marry Yuuki."

* * *

_**Natarii: wow!! our first chappie! Even though its a prologue... I hate writing prologues...  
Rat-chan: you aren't going to go back in the corner again are you?  
Natarii: mumbles  
Rat-Chan: What?  
Natarii: I said I have to avoid avoid it at all costs if I'm to fulfil my mission to make a song-fic that isn't bad!!  
Rat-Chan: you know thats not going to happen when you have pop music stuck in your head. What on earth posessed you to start listening to bu-**_

_**menacing aura suddenly descends**_

_**Natarii: RAT-CHAN... shall I tell the lovely readers of your musical tastes?  
Rat-Chan: EEEK! I said to much I'm sorry!!  
Zero: Please rate and review.  
Both: KYAAAAAA!! ZERO glomping  
Zero: Damn it! Not again!!**_

_**Yuuki:this is their first time writing a joint Fanfic so any constructive criticism or reviews in general are very much appreciated. Also please excuse the innner fangirls.  
Zero: Help me Yuuki! Please!  
Yuuki: HA HA HA HA HA!! no way! where's my camera? I can use this for blackmail...**_

* * *

* * *


	2. Act I: The Proposal

**A/N **Yes, both Nat-chan and Rat-chan are aware that this is a very long time to wait for an update but we're just warning you lovely readers now that there won't be any quick updates due to time constraints on our lives, yes, college and university tend to do that to a person...

Nonetheless, we hope that our story will be worth waiting for!

**Act I**

A stark silence filled the study in response to the Pureblood's question, the Chairman looking into Kaname's face in obvious disbelief.

"Kaname-Sama," he began heavily, "I understand your wish to do all that you can to bring humans and vampires together, after all, it was your parents who began the movement, but I can't allow Yuuki to be used purely as a tool to achieving these ends!"

Rarely was anyone to see the Chairman getting so worked up but now he was standing at his desk, knuckles white from clenching at the wood, a look of slight desperation in his face, "Please Kaname! Think of what you're asking! A young girl to give up her life and dreams for the sake of a war. I can't accept this as an alternative plan." Whilst it was true that Yuuki was not his daughter in biological terms; he had come to view her as such. Haruka and Juuri had sacrificed their lives to give Yuuki the life she had now. He had been entrusted by them to protect it at all costs; Yuuki had been used as a pawn once already, even if it was indirectly. He wasn't going to let it happen again

_Kaien,_

_If you are reading this then it means both myself and my wife have lost our lives._

_The council used us for its own gain during this war; we have already lost one of our children to this war, though Kaname isn't bad himself. We love him even if he isn't our real son. As such we want you to do whatever you can to protect Yuuki…_

Cross turned his back to the Pureblood and dropped the ruined peace document into the waste basket beside his desk just as several panes blew out of his study windows. Jerking back in surprise to face Kaname, Cross wished briefly that he had his old Hunter weapon to hand.

The Pureblood's eyes were glowing deep red, making his skin look even paler and more ethereal than usual; his fangs had extended below his bottom lip as he let out a low hiss of anger.

"You _dare_ imply that I would wish anything for Yuuki other than her absolute happiness?" he asked threateningly.

Kaien Cross swallowed slightly nervously in the vampire's darkening aura,

"Ah, that is, Kaname-Sama, she is so young," he let his sentence trail off at the end and Kaname appeared to be slightly mollified that the Chairman was not implying that Kaname wished harm on Yuuki.

"You should be aware Chairman, more than anyone, of how much I care for Yuuki and that I would never force a decision on her that she didn't want," the Pureblood's tone wavered slightly at his last words and the Chairman's face glowed with sympathy for the vampire.

"Kaname-sama… I promised your parents that I would care for Yuuki for as long as she let me and was happy. She is still happy and has never realised the truth of her inheritance. You would ask me to turn that around and to overthrow her simple world?"

_Yuuki's memories have been sealed. She has no memories of us, or being a vampire at all. From now on she is a normal human. We want it to stay that way for as long as possible. Whilst we did this to give her a better life; it's also one of the factors of the peace plans (or the only one) out forth by the council._

_We hate to use our daughter this way, but please show the Hunters organization this letter._

The Chairman's tone had taken on a plaintive plea as his eyes begged the stoic Pureblood to allow Yuuki to remain his daughter for a little longer.

Kaname paused to take in Cross' obvious dismay at the thought of loosing Yuuki, his brow was furrowed and his hands still clenched themselves on his desk but Kaname had already waited so long and suffered so much,

"I would ask that you would entrust me to take care of her. Or do you doubt my ability to do even that much?"

The Chairman was unable to answer the rhetorical question and had no doubts that Kaname was only being this patient with him so far because he had raised Yuuki and loved her as his own.

"No Kaname," Cross sighed, "I don't doubt your ability to care for Yuuki, to love her, as she deserves but Yuuki couldn't possibly understand what kind of world she would be entering if she agrees to your proposal and it is her final decision as to whether she will accept or not. I will stand by her if she does not wish to marry you and she is also so young."

_The loss of three pureblood vampires will have a large impact on the vampire world. By placing our daughter in the care of you, a former hunter and a human - but also friend, we hope that the Hunters Association will see this as a peace offering…a sign of trust. And that it will encourage more positive negotiations. Though we didn't erase our daughters memories with this in mind; we just don't want her to grow up in a world that revolves around war. Please take care of her._

Kaname recognised the Chairman's words as the acceptance of defeat and allowed a satisfied smile to break out on his features as he replied, "Of course Chairman, I would not force Yuuki to marry me is she did not wish it but I have few doubts that she will refuse. As for her age, she is old enough by human standards to marry and perhaps we could have several years of engagement. That would also serve the purpose of allowing greater insight into the vampire world."

Cross nodded in grudging agreement to the Pureblood's words. Yuuki quite obviously adored Kaname and the same vice-versa, even if Kaname was slightly more sophisticated in his attention of her, "And how do you propose to tell Yuuki of her heritage and past?"

_By the time this letter has arrived in your hands the Pureblood vampires Haruka Kuran and Juuri Kuran are no longer in this world. Their daughter, Yuuki Kuran, has lost all memories of being a vampire and her family. Her body is that of a human, and she is to be under the care of Kaien Cross of Cross Academy._

The Pureblood merely smiled at the Chairman's apparent concerns, "Don't worry, I have a plan for that also. I have no intention of revealing Yuuki's past before asking her to marry me, that way she will feel no pressure to agree."

Cross couldn't decide if this were wise or not but gave a nod of agreement to show that he could find no more objections to Kaname's proposal.

Or at least he didn't want to voice his own views on the matter. He knew perfectly well that Purebloods often married and reproduced within their own families, Haruka and Juuri had proved that but his own personal opinion of this tradition was quite the opposite. However he wasn't going to risk the pureblood's wrath by mentioning it out loud. He had a funny feeling that Kaname already knew his opinion and was tactfully choosing to ignore it…

"I plan to ask Yuuki tomorrow and would appreciate if you were to keep this quiet. I don't want the Vampire Council or Hunter Association finding out more than necessary sooner than necessary. To the rest of the world it must appear that I am a Pureblood vampire marrying a human girl."

"Of course Kaname-Kun," the Chairman murmured agreement and gave the Pureblood an inclination of his head, "I don't think you parents would have wished for this… "

_Should the need for such an occasion arise; our son, Kaname Kuran, has knowledge of reawakening her vampire side. We hope this can be avoided, however. We don't want our second child to be manipulated the same way Kaname was._

_Sincerely,_

_Haruka and Juuri Kuran._

Kaname hummed non-committally but also bowed his head slightly to the Chairman before turning from the desk and slipping from the study, his footfalls making only a whisper as they moved along the corridor.

Now alone in his study, Cross collapsed back into his chair and tried to wrap his head around the events which were moving so quickly. 'I expected tonight to sign a peace treaty and instead have found myself giving permission to ask my daughter's hand in marriage. Not that it was ever my permission to give,' the Chairman thought bleakly.

Only the feel of a cold draught on his neck pulled the Chairman from his thoughts and reminded him that his room now had several new ventilation shafts and a large amount of sharp glass on his carpet.

'Honestly! He could have chosen something a little more convenient to destroy! Wonder if I could arrange for some anger management sessions,' Cross mused as he moved from his desk to try and find a dustpan and brush, cardboard and plenty sellotape.

_**The Next Twilight**_

"What!? A _ball!?_ Rima, you had better not be joking!"

The sounds of Yuuki's screeching sliced through the grounds of Cross Academy. Ruka and Rima covered their ears in a vain attempt to protect their sensitive hearing,

"Yes Yuuki! And no, I'm not joking. Kaname-Sama is organising a ball, or rather, Kaname-Sama desires a ball and a legion of caterers have taken up the challenge." Rima repeated calmly.

Yuuki gaped in apparent incomprehension, "Kaname-Senpai wants a _ball?_"

Ruka gave a light growl in her throat, "Yuuki, we're not repeating it again. What Kaname-Sama wants is his own private business. We aren't going question his motives."

The awed tone of respect that Ruka gave Kaname's business made Yuuki blush lightly in rebuke and offer a feeble apology to the slightly irate female vampire,

"I'm sorry Ruka, I just didn't realise that Kaname-Senpai would want a ball and you don't know what for." A slight sniff from Ruka proved Yuuki forgiven.

"Well you were the one who wanted to know what all the action in the Night-Dorms was over." Rima commented, fishing around inside her box for another stick of Pocky.

Yuuki nodded in agreement and they continued their walk along the fountain path, the setting sun creating a glorious light display in the sprinkling of falling water and ripples of the large pool.

It was the only time that the three friends could meet and talk comfortably without the day-class boys stalking, or the sun burning, the two vampire girls.

Yuuki mused over their as she watched the birds darting amongst the treetops, "Do you think the Day-Dorms will be invited?" She doubted it since none of the girls in her class were making a fuss but she had to ask; just to be safe.

At Yuuki's question Ruka looked a little awkward. Rima just ate her Pocky, offering the other two girls one of the chocolate sticks.

"I think it's unlikely. Kaname-Sama has invited the most prominent members of the Vampire Council and Vampire community, including several other Purebloods. I doubt that the safety of the human students could be guaranteed in that environment and therefore he shall not invite them." Ruka said uncomfortably. She was trying not to offend the prefect too much. It wasn't that she didn't like humans… they just didn't belong in the Vampire world… with a few exceptions. She filled the silence by taking one of the pocky sticks from the box.

"To keep the human students safe," Yuuki repeated mildly.

Ruka cast a concerned glance but Yuuki had a bitter sweet smile on her face and Ruka felt a little more uncomfortable. It was these events that reminded the both of them how unusual their friendship was and how fragile it could be if they let it.

Even the normally blank-faced Rima showed some signs of not being completely at ease.

Yuuki tore her eyes from the darting birds and gave her concerned friends a smile. "Well you'll just have to show me what you're going to wear and tell me all about the ball afterwards!"

Rima's face became blank once again; a good sign. Ruka relaxed slightly even though the smile didn't reach Yuuki's eyes,

"Of course I will and you shall help me choose what to wear. There's going to be a lot of prominent young vampires that need to be impressed."

"I guess you can help… if you really want to…" Rima said; blandly as always.

The laugh from Yuuki was slightly more natural and everything seemed to go back to normal.

As they reached the end of the fountain path they turned their separate ways; Rima and Ruka to the Night classes and Yuuki to her dormitory.

As she neared the dormitory Yuuki couldn't help but feel slightly bitter towards her beautiful friends. Times like these reminded her of how far she was from Kaname's station and, however much she may love him, she could never hope for her love to be returned. Suddenly the thought of going to her shared room and starting on maths homework seemed incredibly daunting and she abruptly changed her direction towards the Academy's forest grounds.

Pushing through several branch tangles, Yuuki was able to force her way into the small clearing that housed an old stone bench entangled with roses. Sweeping aside some roses with care; she didn't want to cut herself and bring the vampires out to her secret hideaway, she was able sit down and reminisce about the first time she had met Kaname.

It had been at this very bench that she first encountered the handsome Pureblood and was one of her first and dearest memories. As a six-year old she had been exploring the forest all morning but somehow found herself lost amongst the tangles and had collapsed into tears beside the rose covered bench. She hadn't been aware of crying for long when strong arms had lifted her from the ground and held her close to a comforting chest.

"What's wrong Little Princess?" a warm voice had asked and she found herself sobbing out the story of her being lost. The voice had chuckled slightly at her woes and promised her, "Don't worry Little Princess, I'll keep you safe."

Yuuki still blushed in memory of how small she had been and how stupid she felt in retrospect. Kaname had been true to his words, he had taken her safely home to where her foster father wouldn't stop fussing over her tears but she wouldn't let go of Kaname, even when the Chairman had cooed at her that he had made her favourite pudding.

Yuuki had no memories of her life before she was six, no memories of parents or people loving her and so she had clung to Kaname's promise desperately. Finding out that Kaname was a vampire was a bit of a shock but it didn't change her views on her guardian angel and as a little girl she had often pretended to be a vampire. Never around Kaname though. He always got such a sad look in his eyes when she had run berry juice down her chin and had tried to make sticks into fangs.

Nonetheless, Yuuki hadn't realised the extreme differences of Kaname's species and station until the Night Class had begun at Cross Academy. The first time she had tried to hug Kaname around the other vampires they had stared at her like she was some sort of bug, even though Kaname had returned the hug warmly. Since then she had never hugged Kaname and it had taken several years for the other vampires to accept her. It had taken even longer to befriend Ruka. She and Rima had clicked the first time they met. She wasn't as concerned with rankings and propriety like Ruka was… in fact all she seemed to be concerned about was whether she had any pocky handy. Maybe that was why she got along with Shiki so well…

Yuuki was tugged back into the present day with the sounds of someone approaching her clearing through the undergrowth. Though Yuuki already knew that it could only be one person who could have found her here she still felt a slight thrill of excitement as Kaname stepped forward into the clearing.

"Kaname-Senpai!" she blushed lightly as he reached over to brush twigs out of her hair. Kaname gave a slightly sorrowful smile at her greeting,

"Yuuki, so formal and proper," he remonstrated lightly.

Yuuki's blush deepened slightly and her skin tingled where his hand had made contact with her head. Unsure how to answer to his comment she merely gave a small shrug and chanced a glance at his face.

Kaname was easily the most handsome person Yuuki had ever met, he far outstripped the rest of the vampires and he also had such a kind nature.

'Exactly why he could never love a plain human girl like me' Yuuki reminded herself sharply and she nearly missed what the Pureblood was saying.

"I've been to see the Chairman and can think of no easy way to gradually bring this to your attention,"

Here he gave Yuuki a smile even as her face turned slightly apprehensive.

'Oh no! He's mad because Yori and I can't hold the Day Class girls back! Though they do kind of line up like that… but still! They're not supposed to even be there in the first place! Nooooo! I told the chairman we needed someone else in the guardians! Preferably a really scary guy… the Day Class girls wouldn't dare come near the Moon Dorms then! Ha! Serves you right you obsessive! Wait, FOCUS YUUKI!! You have to explain to Kaname-Senpai!'

As she held a mental conversation with herself he bent his head and whispered in her ear,

"My Little Princess, will you marry me?"

It took several moments for the meaning of his words to penetrate Yuuki's occasionally thick skull.

"I'm so sorry Kaname-Senpai! I've asked the Chairman to at least hire a guy to help me and Yori-Chan but he just won't listen, however please allow us to continue to do our best to control the Day Cla- Wai! Wha! You - I me!?"

On the other side of the town to where Cross Academy was situated a silver haired boy of seventeen looked up from the campfire he had been staring into.

"What is it Zero?" His companion - and teacher - asked quizzically.

"Nothing… it must be my imagination" he replied in monotone, turning his gaze back to the fire.

'Was it just the wind? I'm sure I heard someone screeching…'

--

**A/N **Well thats chapter one finished and we hope it was worth waiting for! Please do leave us a comment!

You know your finger is just itching to push that little button...


End file.
